My own Miracle
by WonderfulWoof
Summary: Its been exactly three years since you left, but it seems there is someone new in town. But, it seems that something, still won't leave you alone. You must face your fears, and probably find someone along the way, but you still need to be prepared, for the long journey. Warning: Rated T for language, and some violence.
1. Gamzee is back motherfuc--

**Hi guys. Here is a new fic I was working on. I came up for the idea of this while i was writing the next chapter for my Tf2 Fic. But i've just been too busy with friends and life in general so ill try to get chapters out as soon as i can! Until then please enjoy this!**

 **P.S. this is humanstuck**

 **DISCLAIMER: Homestuck was created by Andrew Hussie, and I do not own it, nor any characters. Also there is language, and some violent themes, so be careful!**

* * *

CarcinoGenictist started pestering EctoBiologist.

CG: YOU KNOW, WHY DO WE HAVE TO USE THIS STUPID PROGRAM. WE COULD JUST TEXT, YOU KNOW.

EB: Well, I know that. But I just think this is cooler.

CG: WHATEVER. SO WHEN ARE YOU GUYS GETTING OVER HERE.

EB: I don't know for sure, we still need to take care of some stuff. But I guess around Three Thirty?

CG: ALRIGHT THEN, THAT WILL GIVE ME TIME TO GET EVERYTHING SET. SEE YA THEN.

EB: See ya Karkat!

CarcinoGenictist ceased pestering EctoBiologist.

Well it was about Twelve Fifteen, and nearly everything was set. Well, almost everything.

But he didn't care. Tonight was just about chilling with his friends, and playing some video games. But he felt empty.

Looking across the hall was a locked door. It was Gamzee's room. He left three years ago without telling Karkat anything other that a simple 'I have to go'.

Karkat never felt the same, he missed his best friend. He also couldn't bring himself to look around in Gamzee's room, for clues to where he had gone off to. Karkat looked back at his laptop and shut it off. He really didn't need anything else to do on it and besides, there is still stuff to do right?

* * *

~Ding-Dong~

A doorbell rang. It appears guest are here. Karkat walks up and opens the door revealing several guests. John, Jade, Dave, Terezi, Rose, and Kanaya. But there is one more person.

"Who are you?" Karkat asked pointing to the Girl in a blue shirt.

"Oh, uhh, I'm Jane. I'm John and Jade's cousin." Jane shyly responded. She had never met him before. "I assume you are Karkat."

"Yeah, I'm Karkat. Just come on in you guys." He stepped aside and let them in but he pulled John aside and whispered. "You never told me you were bringing your cousin!"

"Hey be nice, besides she is new to town. I thought it would be nice if she met all my friends."

"Well, yeah if you just tell me first! Whatever just go and take a seat." John entered the living room while Karkat started to close the door. But, something didn't feel right, he looked around and saw a shadow peeking from a bush across the street, and then disappearing. 'Fucking weirdos.' He thought as he closed the door.

* * *

"Jesus, Not again!" Dave yelled as he got spiked by John. Every single game of super smash bros, he got spiked.

"Well I guess that happens if you don't practice every now and again." John remarked.

Everything was just perfect. Just friends playing video games and hanging out. Nothing can ruin that. Can it?

' **THE WINNER IS, CAPTAIN FALCON**!' The announcer shouted as the game ended.

"And I win once again." John said as he put down his controller and crossed his hands.

"Yea because your a huge fucking nerd that plays this game 24/7." Karkat grumpily stated.

"Shut up! I'm not a nerd." John retorted.

"Guys, please stop. This is a game that's meant to be fun!" Jade pleaded for them to stop, and they both agreed.

The group kept playing for hours until some noise came from the door.

"Guys, did you hear that?" Terezi pointed out as she listened. Everyone stopped and listened intensely. Rattling came from the door. Then, a squeak echoed through the room. Someone was trying to break in. Grabbing anything they could use as a weapon, they prepared themselves for anything that would walk into the room. But they could not have prepared for the Tall man in a purple hoodie, that walked in.

"Sup motherfuckers? Been a long time, hasn't it?"

* * *

You stood at the doorway for minutes now. How are you just going to walk in? You have been gone for three years, and now you'll just going to easily waltz back into your friends lives? No one would accept that. You'll just have to accept the harsh reality that your friends won't just let you easily come back.

That's it. Your walking in.

Grabbing the spare key Karkat always kept under the door mat, you unlock the door and walk in. God you haven't been here in years. Noises come from the living room. Every step you take, becomes harder for you to walk.

 _'You haven't seen them in years, how are they going to accept you? Your better off alone._ ' Pushing the thoughts into the back of your head, you keep going. One more step.

You see everyone staring at you.

"Sup motherfuckers? Been a long time, hasn't it?" You say as everyone is just speechless. They haven't seen you in years.

"Gamzee?" Karkat asks as he steps forward.

"The one and only." You reply. Maybe this was a mistake.

"Where the hell have you been? You leave for three years, with no explanation, and you just decide to come back in like nothing happened?" Karkat asked very concerned/enraged. Gamzee's half smile quickly faded away. He was right, he couldn't just walk back in like nothing happened. Sitting down, Gamzee took off his travel pack and set it down.

"I'm… I'm sorry. I just had to come back. And I'm sorry I had to leave. I just… I just had to deal with something." Scratching your full head of hair, you sigh. You just have a little bit of hope that they forgive you.

There is dead silence in the room, nothing happens. ' _I can't do this_ ' you immediately think.

"I'm sorry. I just need some air." You start to feel insecure, like everyone is against you. You rush out of the room and out the front door. Your not leaving, your not thinking straight _its taking over again_.

Sitting on the top step of the small stairs you begin to think. _'Can I control it this time_?'


	2. (S) Have a Relaxing conversation

**Hi. Just wanted to pop in and start off by saying sorry if this chapter comes out too short. As I said I'm still busy with school, friends, and just life. I'll just say this now, sorry if I don't post any chapters in days, but I'll try my hardest to keep updating! Enjoy!**

* * *

 _'Fuck! It wasn't suppose to go like this!'_ You immediately think. Looking at the now unconscious man that you just beat up. His blood on your hands.

 _'Sure, I had some beers. Sure I argued with him. Sure he picked a fight with me, but now he's half dead!'_ Thinking, you need to come up with a plan. _**'Do it. Finish the job**._ ' There it is again. The same voice that told you to fight him. You raise you hands up to your head. You can't let it win. Its done enough.

Shaking your head repeatedly you can't believe this is actually happening. 'No one must know' you quickly look around. Until someone tapped your shoulder.

* * *

"Uhmm. Excuse me?" You instantly snap out of that horrid memory and turn around. The person that tapped on your shoulder is standing right next to you

 _'How long were you thinking?_ '

"Hi. Sorry about that. I was just thinking about something. Uhh, who are you?" You ask trying not to be rude. But you've never seen this person before. She was a short black haired girl, with a light blue shirt, and a gray skirt. She looked to be about 5"3'

"Oh I'm Jane Crocker. I'm John and Jade's cousin. Your name is Gamzee right? Its nice to meet you." She held out her hand and you shook it.

"Sorry about my small little episode right there. I haven't exactly been myself." Yeah in a long time.

She sat down next to you. What was she here for?

"Everyone said that you've been gone for three years. Is that correct?

"That's true. Three motherfucking years." You sighed while you said that. It had been _'three agonizing years.'_

"Also after you just ran out like that I figured you needed to talk to someone." Talk to someone? That's just what I need. "So what exactly did you do while, you were gone?

 _'Damn. I'm not ready to talk about that yet_.' You just have to say something else.

"Well I uhh, went around and sold various juices in potion vials. I called them spells but people knew it was just juice. Here I actually have one right here." Pulling out a vial full of 'red fruit punch' you handed it to Jane. "You can keep that one, its on the fucking house."

"Oh w-well thank you." She studdered. Maybe it was of intimidation, that your taller than her and you made money off of those, or its just cause it was a nice thing. You'll never know. "So, is that all you did?" She asked as she put the vial in her pocket.

"Well its not all I did. But I did visit lots of cool places." You exclaimed, making kind of a big deal out of it.

"Really? Like what?"

"Well that's just it. I visited lots of places in and around Europe. There were so many sights to.. See...

* * *

Well its been nearly and hour and you are still talking with Jane. Surprisingly she helped talk you into coming inside. Now everyone is inside and talking or playing video games. But its just you talking with Jane. Eventually the weird tension that was once here when you first walked in, is now gone. But you will have to explain to Karkat about everything.

Though in just mere hours, it seemed like minutes. Everyone left and you said goodbye to Jane and everyone. Maybe things will be okay.

Now it was just you, and your past separated by a door. All you had to do was just open it. Karkat was even standing right next to you as you opened the door. Your stuff was all here. Your bed, desk, swivel chair, laptop. Everything was still here.

Sitting down, you opened up your laptop, it welcomed you and asked for the password. 'MiRaClEs'

It opened up and you immediately saw Nintey-Seven new pesterchum notifications. You just closed it. You couldn't bare to look at all those messages. Not yet anyways.

You slipped off your sweater, and turned off the light. Lying down on your bed, you had all these thoughts circling in your head, time after time again. But this time things will be different. Things aren't going to be the same. Not while you're still in control. But hey, enough about that. Tomorrow, is another day.


	3. All is forgiven

The darkness consumes your mind. You appear to be in a room with only a center light on. Then it walks in. You see the figure stand under the light.

'It's Me' you begin to think as it just stands in front of you.

A dark, messed up version of yourself is just standing in front of you.

" ** _Come on Gamzee. Join me. You don't need your stupid friends. All you need is to join me and we will kill them all._** " It says as it unsheathes a juggling pin, holding it like a club.

No you can't. You have to fight it.

It comes closer to you, and you start to see more of this evil monster. Its wild hair, its clothes are all ripped up.

 **" _Join me Gamzee"_** No.

 ** _"Join me."_** Its suddenly gone in a flash. Nothing happens for a while. Then, the light turns off. You slightly panic hoping that Karkat or Jane will help you, but they don't come. Without warning, you hear heavy breathing coming from your right side. Then it stops. All your left with is just the darkness that is around you.

All of a sudden, it grabs your head and makes you stare deep into its red eyes. It growls one last sentence.

" _ **You can't help who you truly are inside.**_ "

It let's go of your head and hits you with its club, then darkness.

* * *

You wake up a bit panicky. That... Thing... Was it really you? You hold your head and just think for a moment. Was that really your dark side? You put too much effort into thinking about it, that your stomach grumbles. You are hungry. You swiftly grab your phone and put on your shoes at the same time, so that you just walk out and head down the stairs.

For now you let that nightmare slip your mind. You don't want to think about it.

Heading into the kitchen you take time to examine the clock.

'8:50' it read. You haven't been up this early in a while. Might as well make something for breakfast.

Grabbing the necessities for some baked goods, you look at a recipe for some muffins. You haven't made anything for a while so this might take some time. Even for something this basic.

By the time you finish your muffins it is Nine - Thirty. You haven't eaten in awhile so you just pick up two muffins.

"Gamzee? What the fuck are you doing up so early?" Karkat walked into the room and sat down.

"What do you mean early?" You asked.

"Well its nine thirty, and why did you make muffins?" He grabs one and starts eating it.

"Well I always wake up at this time because I want to and I made muffins because I want to." You retorted, but he didn't care.

"Well alright, I have to go to work. Will you be alright by yourself?" He asked as he finished the muffin and put on a sweater.

"I'm alright. I'll just look around in my room and clean it out."

"Alright then. Bye."

"See ya later Karbro." He headed out the door and now it was just you and the silence. You need to take a look around. Its been at least five or six years since you both graduated high school before you decided to buy a house and be roommates. But in those years that you were gone, things changed. Everyone did. You just can't make it up to them. But Jane said that her and her friends moved here not less than a few days ago. You need to meet them and not screw up their lives as well.

Its been a couple of hours and you've managed to clean your room. Now you just need to take care of one thing.

* * *

[TerminallyCapricious opened a memo.]

TC: As some of you motherfuckers know, I am back.

TC: And I have changed.

TC: I also got rid of the way I typed. Because that is stupid. And I don't want to be fucking reminded about it.

TC: I can't offer all of you bros a proper explanation on why I was gone. But I think its best it stays that way.

TC: I did it because I didn't want to put you in harms way. I didn't want to hurt any of you sick ass motherfuckers.

TC: I know all of you have questions, but I don't want to hear it.

TC: I know I screwed up all of your lives by leaving you in the dust.

TC: But I just wanted to say that... I missed all of you, and I'm sorry.

[TerminallyCapricious closed the memo.]

* * *

That took a lot of emotion to write. Now everyone knows your back, and they will probably accept your apology. Not everyone but some, and you need to learn to live with that.

You start to wait to see if anyone sends you messages but no one does. You kind of expected this. Mostly because people are at work and its apparently 'Early in the morning'.

Your about to close your laptop, but it appears that someone messaged you.

* * *

[GutsyGumshoe started pestering TerminallyCapricious.]

GG: Gamzee is that you?

TC: Uhh. Who is this?

GG: Its Jane. John forwarded your memo to me.

TC: Oh well hi Jane.

GG: I can see that your memo was very difficult for you to write especially since you have anxiety, and are a bit emotionally unstable.

TC: it kind of was, I guess. I just thought that I had ruined peoples lives, by all up and leaving.

GG: Well I can see that. I just wanted to leave this message quickly since I am being called to do something right now, but I hope I can talk to you more in the future!

TC: That would be nice. See ya Jane.

GG: Bye Gamzee.

[GutsyGumshoe ceased pestering TerminallyCapricious.]

* * *

Well your done for the day. Closing your laptop, you spot something out of the corner of your eye. A box sitting alone in your closet. You walked over to it. You have a very faint idea of what's inside. But you stand corrected once opening it. Its filled with old photos, and memoirs of your past. You'll burn some of this but some you'll keep. Especially this horn that's in the box.

You put the lid back on the box and put it back. You descend down the stairs and into the basement, and look for something. You search multiple boxes and drawers for everything you need to wipe away your past in just an hour or two. Returning upstairs with paint and a large paintbrush, you sigh to yourself.

 _'This will definitely do the trick.'_

* * *

"Hey Gamzee I'm back." Karkat's voice rang through the house as he closed the front door.

No response.

"Gamzee?" Karkat asked once more as he claimed the stairs. The door to your room was opened, so he walked right in. You were still painting of course."What the fuck?" He said as he saw you painting the entire room.

"Hey Karbro." You simply said as you turned back around and continued painting.

"Gamzee where did you get all of the stuff necessary to do this?" He begins to question you.

"Got it from the basement." You say. Taking a look at your progress you see that you nearly colored the entire room a light purple. "Hey by the way did you read the fucking memo I sent out?" You ask him, he immediately responds.

"Yes I did. Even though you didn't explain a lot, you explained just enough so that I understand why you left. And you didn't ruin our lives." Karkat looked down and crossed his arms.

You look at him. He forgives you. He gave you a reason why he shouldn't worry about trying to start over. All is forgiven. You walk to him, pick him up and just hug him. "Thank you." You keep hugging him even though he squirms under your grasp.

"Gamzee, I get the point. You can let go now." He still squirms. You ignore him though. Eventually he stops squirming and he just hugs back. Everythings fine now. Nothing can ruin that

* * *

 _ **Im edgy as fuck and I'm editing this chapter at 11 o'clock at night.**_


	4. Enter the OC

It has been two weeks since you've come back. You've talked to everyone, and they all accept your appologie that you said in the memo. You talked with all of them and caught up, you even talked to Jane and got to know her a bit. Everyone accepted you back.

Everyone even gathered at your house and threw a party. But that was a week ago, and like the day you came back, theres going to be another Game night. Under Karkat's request, you practiced and practiced playing super smash bros with him. In fact, your playing against him right now.

"Damn even though you have been gone for years, you are still good at games." Karkat said as you beat him again. He was right, you didnt even know this game was released until you came back.

"Or its just because you suck." You snickered. "Here i'll grab you some vasoline for that wicked burn."

"Oh just shut up." He said as he threw a can at you. you chuckled as you still got up. You needed a drink.

Walking to the kitchen you opened the refridgerator, and peeked inside. There was the typical cans of coke or pepsi, bottles of mountain dew and apple juice, and then there was one type you really felt uneasy about. It was the Faygo Karkat bought you the week you came back. He figured you still loved the stuff. But you didnt know how to feel about Faygo anymore. Back then you absolutely loved the stuff. But now... Now was something different. You just... you dont know whether to fear it, or love it.

'Fuck it.' You thought as you grabbed one and screwed off the cap. You took a drink, not even bothering what flavor it was. You screwed back on the cap and brought it with you.

Walking back to your seat, you were about to sit down, when you heard the doorbell ring. With some anticipation, you opened the door, to reveal Sollux, and Eridan.

"Sup, motherfuckers. How y'all doing?" You said right as you cleared the way for them to step inside.

"Were good, Gamzee." Eridan said taking a seat next to Karkat.

"Well, I'm good to. But I only came with him, becauthe AA couldn't be here. Thheth buthy." Sollux said as he sat down on the opposite couch. You closed the door and sat on the end of one of the couches.

For half an hour or so, the four of you played some games. You all talked, had fun. You and Sollux even laughed when Eridan started hitting on Karkat... In which he responded with a "Fuck off". Then the door rang again.

Sollux swung open the door, and said hi to the people there. You stood up. There were three people there, standing with Jane. They all stood at various heights, and still Jane was shorter.

" Hi Gamzee. These are the friends I was telling you about." Jane said as she stepped aside to introduce them. "This is Dirk"

"Sup"

"This is Jake"

"Hello."

"And this is Roxy."

"Hiiii. Omg, Janey he is so much taller than I imagined." Roxy said as they all stepped in and shook your hand.

"Well how are you all doing. Step right in." You stepped to the side and let them enter. They all sat down and started talking to one another. Now your introduced to them, and now you need to make the most out of your first impression.

* * *

-Time Warp-

After your new friends arrive, two others came. The last two were Dave, and his friend, Wayward. Or as everyone called him, Mayor. You not exactly sure why he's called that, but its easier that saying his full name.

The night was spent of playing games and just goofing around. Of course Karkat was really focused on fighting people in smash bros, while dealing with Eridan's flirtation.

Jake, Dave, Dirk, and Mayor were using spare cans, to build a small town.

Roxy and Sollux were teaming up on Karkat and Eridan, and definitely kicking their asses at super smash bros. While surprisingly talking about hacking simultaneously.

While you and Jane were left on a team by yourselves. But even though Jane never really liked video games, she still was good fighting against the others.

It was becoming a very good night.

"GREEN TEAM, WINS!" The announcer boomed into the speakers, signifying that Sollux and Roxy won... Again. You guys came in a close second, while Karkat and Eridan came last on the leaderboard.

"Well looks like we won againnn!" Roxy said as she waved her hands in the air.

"Well if you hadn't put on team attack, then Eridan wouldn't kill me." Karkat said pointing to the so called traitor.

"Well sorry, Kar. But I'm trying my best you know. You know, you are really cut-"

"Don't even fucking say it." Karkat said pushing his face away.

You all started up a new match.

"Dirk, Jake. Are you sure you guys don't want to play?" Jane asked as Sollux selected a map.

"I'm good, I never liked video games." Said Jake as he stacked up a few cans.

"Yeah I'm with Jake here, besides were building a sick fucking can town with my little bro's friend." Dirk said as Mayor just nodded.

"Dude, his name is Mayor. I've said it about ten fucking times already." Dave sounded genuinely pissed. Dave and Mayor were best friends ever since you could remember. Anyways, were where you?

Ah yes. You were playing as Ike, and you were dominating the leaderboard. You were just getting into the flow of things when Jane starts whispering to you.

"Hey Gamzee."

"Yes?"

"Why do they call Dave's friend Mayor?"

"I don't exactly know, ever since we were in middle school he has been called that. Hell, even his parents call him that." You said right as you killed Karkat's character.

"Really? Alright then." You both stopped whispering and got back into the game. It ended up going into sudden death. Then it ended up letting Roxy and Sollux win, for the third time.

* * *

That night had been fun, and everyone left at about two in the morning. Now it was just you and your thoughts, you were too scared about going to sleep. So you just stayed up doing stuff until you eventually crashed.

Tonight you just scrolled on some social media site and just looked at stuff your friends posted. That is, until you heard a knock at the door.

It was around 4 a.m. _'Who could that be_?'

You walk out of your room, not very quietly, but it was alright since Karkat was a heavy sleeper.

You opened the door, and revealed a Young Man about your age, and roughly Karkat's height. He had brown ruffled hair, and light blue eyes. He wore a white and black striped tie and a black shirt, Black coat, and pants.

"Hello, Gamzee may I step in for a moment?" He asked, but then immediately stepped inside anyway.

"Excuse me, but who the fuck are you?" Its four in the fucking morning. " you said as he strolled to the kitchen.

"Who I am is not really important, who sent me, is more important." He said as he took a seat.

"Well then who sent you?" You asked as he got up and walked over to a cabinet.

"I will tell you, but first I need Karkat down here. He's sleeping I presume."

"Yea, by the way how in the fuck do you know our names?"

"Like I said Gamzee, Names aren't really important, nor where I got that information. By the way, the faster Karkat gets down here, then the quicker I'm out of here." He grabbed a plastic spork out of a cabinet and put it in his Pocket.

"Get out of our house. I'm not waking Karkat up just for this shit." You were about to grab his arm and shove him out the door but then he pulled something out of his pocket.

"Then I'll just wake him up." He took a pocket sized airhorn and pressed the button. It expelled a loud honk, loud enough to echo through the house, but not loud enough for neighbors to hear.

There was muffled cursing coming from upstairs. Then angry stomping down the stairs.

"Gamzee what the fuck! This is the most stupidest…" He stepped into the room. "Tom?"

"Hey Karkat." Tom waved a hello as he sat right back down.

"You guys know each other?" You asked as Karkat stood right next to you.

"Yeah, but I haven't seen you since… since you started being stupid."

"Hey its not my fault, you were getting out of control with your fucking tantrums." Tom said as he played around with a spork.

"Yeah yeah, shut up. Now if you would kindly get out of my house." Karkat pointed towards the door, and you still had no clue what was going on.

"I'm not done yet. I've been sent to send you a message, from my boss." He took a letter out of his pocket and slid it across the wooden table. You both examined it and immediately knew where it came from. It had the classic "Your Welcome" stamp, directly from Clubs Deuce. By the time you stop looking at the stamp, the door closed and a note was left at the table.

 _'Forget I was ever here_.'

You both look at each other and open the letter.

* * *

 _Hey Karkat,_

 _It's your uncle. I just wanted to say that, I know you might not want to read this, on the account that you haven't seen me for two years, but things have gotten worse. You new aunt, , or , wanted to move somewhere nice for a while. She enjoys the Mob life like I do, but I just don't think that life is for her._

 _Besides, this have gotten worse in Seattle, so we need to lay low. So that's why we move here, to your nice little town. We live on the north side, but we will continue our base of operations in a warehouse, at this location _._

 _It would help if you were there. Also, my new assistant that delivered this letter is Tom Berret. Kind of a weird name. Anyways, if you want to go tomorrow then I would appreciate that, but if you don't, then I understand that. But you should still fucking be there._

 _\- Spades Slick._

* * *

Fuck. Was the first thing that came out of Karkat's mouth. He was partially pissed. You both spoke nothing of it and just went back to sleep. But you can't help but think if Karkat is going to go or not. He will, if you've known him for years, then he will make the right choice.

You look out of your window, and into the sky. Nothing is going to be the same. Lots of things have changed. You'll figure some more tomorrow, but you just can't help to think, 'wou _ld things be different if I haven't left?'_

You fall asleep, and you don't have any problems that night, all is calm.

 **Meanwhile.**

"You'll have to rat them out eventually" said a shadow from an alley.

"Oh I know. Just need some more time."

"Yes, but you know what happens if you run out of time."

"No, I will not run out of time. I won't allow his family to be taken away." The shadowy figure thinks for a moment, while the man leans against the wall.

"Your not falling for him again, are you?" The man thinks for a minute.

"No I'm not, well get his friend by the end of the month."

"Are you sure about that? You said that while you were in Seattle. But you stil-"

"I said I'm not!" The man punches a wall and makes a small dent.

"Whatever, just get the job done, or your off the Job, **Tom**."

"Don't worry I'll get it done." Tom leaves the alley and heads off to who knows where. But one thing is for sure, they will get him.

* * *

 **Hey guys. Sorry I haven't posted in a long time, but school is now in session and I've just been bombarded with stuff this week. Also I'm not feeling good, but I still got this chapter out for you guys. Sorry for making you wait. I know I'm not the best at writing Fanfiction, but I still appreciate you guys for sticking with me and reading this. Thank you, and take care of yourselves, you beautiful People. :)**

 **Oh and by the way, I started posting on Wattpad. Though it will be mostly used to write shorter stories, I feel like it will be fun. Go check it out, but if you don't want to then that's fine with me.**


	5. Tension builds up

Next morning for you was a bit of a rush. You just woke up and Karkat was running all over the place. He looked like he didn't sleep in a week. And to top it off, all he was wearing was his crab shirt and boxers that looked large enough to be twice his size.

"Morning Gamzee. I have to head over to the warehouse. It's about a twenty minutes away from the town. Also it's isolated in the woods. Wanna come with?" He asked as he put on his pants and shoes.

"Sure bro lemme just get my shoes and I'll be good to go." Great. This was the fourth time you were going without breakfast. You stopped eating breakfast four days ago, but it didn't harm you.

You grabbed your shoes and sweater, heading for the car.

"We just need to pick up my brother and then we'll be on our way." Karkat drove down a road and stopped in front of a red house. This, of course was Kankri's house he had purchased after he got his PhD in psychology. But like always, Cronus' car was parked out front, signifying that he spent the night, or he lived there now.

You really couldn't tell on the account that you've been gone.

Karkat walked up the driveway and knocked on the front door. After one knock the door immediately opened. The two spoke and talked about something. Until Kankri nodded his head and closed the door. He appeared a couple of seconds later with a book and Red turtleneck. They both walked over to the car and got in.

About five minutes into the ride, you decide to ask a question.

"Hey Karkat... Who exactly was Tom?"

"Uhh." He glanced at Kankri, who then glanced back. "He was my..." He paused for a moment." He was an old friend and let's leave it at that alright?

"Alright Bro." You looked at your fingers and thought. You started zoning out and you were quiet. Beginning to think of a certain someone, you shook the thought off. It was ridiculous. But none the less you still kept quiet and began to think of how your life could lead to this.

* * *

"Hey dad. Can we do something together?" A six-year old little you asked as you walked over to your father.

"What did you have in mind, young one?" He looked at you and petted your head. He always called you that, but he called your twelve-year old brother "buddy" even though his name was Kurloz.

"I want to go fishing!" You said with delight, he smiled.

"Sure. Go get your brother, and I'll get the fishing rods." You ran all the way to Kurloz's room, and your father climbed into the attic.

Ten minutes later, you and your family were fishing and having fun. Through out that moment and your childhood, you felt a sense of hope and wonder.

If only that could last.

A fifteen year old Gamzee Makara was sitting in his room, and unfortunately you were him. You barely moved. Lots of things happened within the years.

You had relationships, you had faults, you made mistakes. So many mistakes.

Your brother, he did bad stuff. He doesn't talk now. He's cut his arms and broke up with his girlfriend for reasons he doesn't fully explain.

Your father. **_Your father..._**

Now it was just you and your twenty-one year old brother. Alone, facing the consequences.

You could only think about how your father would be disappointed. How his thoughts would sound.

 _'How did this happen? Why did my sons turn out like this? Why did I throw away their future?'_

You heard the door open. It was Kurloz. He sat on a chair on the opposite side of the room looking at you.

Some how you knew exactly what he was thinking.

Somehow you didn't stumble across the mob business that your dad did. Now he's away.

"Kurloz." You said and his head perked up.

"Whats... Whats it like being mute?" You asked suddenly.

He stared at you and pulled out his small note-book. He wrote down some words and handed it to you.

The page read.

 _"Its peaceful_."

You teared up a bit as you stood to hug him. You remembered that you're not alone.

* * *

Now your thought pans onto a twenty-one year old Gamzee. You were on the run from cops. You needed to take a breather. You knew that you would turn out to be like your father. A bipolar criminal. You turned left and kept running. In the past hour you had sold drugs, got drunk, and managed to nearly kill a man.

You pulled out your keys as you ran up the small steps to your shared house. You opened it up and ran right to your room and right pass Karkat.

You hastily put clothes, money, a PDA, and other items into your travel pack.

"Gamzee what the fuck are you doing?" Karkat asked as you put the last item in your pack.

"No time to explain. If there's men that come here, do not tell them I was here. You're a great friend, I love you and goodbye." You said as you hugged him and ruffled his hair.

You grabbed two more things.

Then you were off.

Hours later the same Gamzee sat on a plane that was at least halfway across the ocean. You looked at the two things you had grabbed. Pictures. One of you and Karkat. And one of you, your dad, and brother. You cried.

* * *

"Hey Gamzee. We're here." Karkat whispered looking at the warehouse in front of you.

You were snapped out of your thoughts. Without saying anything else, you got out of the car. You followed the other two into the warehouse.

Ending up in an office, Tom was at the front to greet you.

"Eyyy. Guys you made it. Hope you guys slept well."

"Well I did not. It was rather rude to wake me up using one of your gadgets. Do not do that while I am trying to get some sleep." Kankri had firmly stated as an attack on Tom's sentence.

"Whatever, the boss is right this way." Tom lead you and the Vantas' through a small section of a office in the warehouse.

Through each corridor were bedrooms, and storage rooms.

"The boss makes us live here, cause he's afraid that we'll get the cops alerted if we go into public." Tom kept walking as you stopped and waved to Clubs Deuce. He was currently working on fixing a radio.

You caught up to the guys as they reached the office. Opening the door, a familiar voice was heard.

"Fellas, have a seat. Tom your dismissed." Tom nodded, and headed back while you three sat in a chair each.

"So nice to see you again." Spades Slick was his name, and he was Kankri and Karkat's Uncle. How their dad could turn out to be a priest, and their uncle a mob boss, you may never know.

"So what is the job you wanted us to do here." Karkat asked without hesitation

"Glad ya asked. Your job is simple. All you have to do is buy us supplies." Kankri immediately flinched. "and no these supplies aren't going to be drugs or guns. We need first aid kits and a food supply. I'll provide you with money." Kankri let out a sigh of relief.

"Alright so that's all you want us to do?" Kankri asked.

"Yeah. I already got everything else set up. Karkat, your friend Sollux even came in and gave our computers a nice little upgrade so we won't be detected." Karkat pretended like he didn't care, but somehow you knew he didn't like him getting his friends involved.

A knock arose from the door, and Spades called for the person to come in. It was Diamonds Droog. He stepped in and handed a small stack of reports to Spades. He walked out without saying a word.

Looking over the papers, Spades motioned for Kankri and Karkat to leave for a bit.

"Gamzee is it?" He said as he lit a cigarette.

"Yes Sir. That's my name." You quickly responded.

"Nice name, it suits you. So I've heard you got this small problem." He said as he put down a paper.

"What do you mean?" You chuckled nervously.

"I know that your bipolar. Sorry about that. Must be difficult."

"How did you..."

"I always know, I have my ways. So how you handling it?"

"Not great but I manage." You felt like crying. He thought for a second.

"Tell you what. I'll give you some help. Since your my nefew's friend." He said as if he was trying to bargain, even though you knew he was not.

He tossed a small vial of pills in your direction. Instinct made you catch it.

"Take one of these every three days. It will make the occurrences decrease. I ain't no doctor but I think those are really strong pills. So be careful." He said and threw you a bottle of water.

You weren't sure about this. It was a a vial full of unmarked pills, it could be anything. Thinking, you did need sanctuary from a monster trying to control your life. Spades looked at you.

"Look, I'm not forcing you to take them. It's your decision. I might not look trust worthy but hey, I just want to help."

He was rather convincing. So with some more thought, you took a pill. Some water, and you drank it.

At first you felt nothing except a small orange kind of taste. But then you felt relaxed. Not all tensed up. You slid back in the chair. Nothing happened to you other than that. All the was was orange and a tingling sensation.

"Thanks Sir. You just saved me from this monster. Thank you.." You said putting the vial in your sweater pocket.

"Don't mention it kid, and don't mention any of this to Karkat. He's not ready to get the news." He said as he reached for a small button. He quickly said through the intercom that Kankri and Karkat could come back in.

The duo sat down and began speaking.

"Karkat and I spoke with one another, and yet since we are aiding and abiding mobsters, you are our uncle none the less. So we will to aid you with your Necessity's. " Kankri announced and Spades clapped his hands together.

"Thank you. I really appreciate it." Spades chuckled.

"By the way, what were you two talking about?" Karkat asked getting a bit of suspicion.

"Oh nothing, I just wanted to help out as well." You said and Spades smiled at you.

"Well you fellas best be your way to collect the supplies. Here's three hundred you'll need it."

He gave you three hundred dollars in twenties.

Tom was waiting at the door and escorted you all out.

About half an hour later, you were purchasing the medical supplies with your third of the money. There were five first aid kits, fifteen gauze wraps, ten twenty packs of Band-Aids, and there was hydrogen peroxide and other various disinfectants.

You picked the cashier you knew the best, and thanks to prosthetic supports for his legs, and a new nerve system, he was able to walk again.

Tavros.

"Hey Tavbro. How ya been handling life?" You asked upon arriving.

"Just fine, Gamzee" a response came from him as he started scanning all the medical supplies. He didn't even question it since you did stupid stuff all the time.

You even once bought fifty packs of beef jerky. Remembering that made you mentally giggle.

After everything was done, you had to cough up most of the money. You said thank you and a goodbye, then you joined back with Kankri and Karkat.

"Did we get everything accounted for?" Kankri asked.

"Yeah we did. We got the food and medical supplies. Oh and Spades favorite 'black licorice Scotty dogs"

"You ever wonder why he likes does?" You ask Karkat.

"No idea, their fucking nasty." He said closing the trunk which held the assortment of items.

You all hope in the car and head back to the warehouse. As your riding back, you fall asleep. Time was also on your side since you had fifteen minutes to rest.

As sleep settles in your mind, you began to see wonderous things. Your flying high in the sky. Your floating in the clouds. Happiness, this feeling eases your mind and let's it relax. It's better than the Murderous version of yourself. Looking down you saw your friends on the ground. They look grey and seem to have horns, you pay no mind to it.

You continue, and see your hands as you fly. Their grey. Your also wearing something purple. You can't tell what it is but you look at your chest and feet and... Wait. Your wearing a codpiece.

Fucking hilarious.

* * *

"Gamzee!" Sitting up, your pull yourself away from your dream, and into reality. "Gamzee wake the fuck up, were here."

Getting out of the car you go to the back and began to unload the items. Relief flooded your mind.

'Those pills really do work' you thought. Then you chuckle at the thought of wearing a codpiece, but then the grey skin and horns made the illusion that the pills had a couple various side affects. Upon entering the warehouse, No one was there to greet you. You paid no attention to it and proceeded to drop off the supplies in the storage rooms. A buzz emerged from the intercom. A voice began speaking.

"Great work kid. Why don't ya take a break while my nephew's take care of the rest."

The intercom crackled and went silent. You decided not to press the button and ask why, so that you wouldn't cause a commotion.

The warehouse was spacious and so many rooms had went untouched by the midnight crew. Investigating a few, you found old newspapers, bottles, and caps.

From what was gathered up, you could tell that the warehouse was a place where various crates of sodas would come in to be shipped everywhere in the state.

It was abandoned around 1987 due to sanitation issues.

Looking even more, lead you to a door that could be hard to find since there was barely any light. It appeared to be locked so you looked around and found a key that was stached in a fusebox two rooms away.

Using the key, you swung open the door to reveal a small supply room filled with boxes of assorted ammo, two safes, one pair of purple pistols, old records with a gramophone, and a tranquilizer in the room.

You were about to step in but a voice came from behind you.

"I think that's enough poking around. Wouldn't ya say Gamzee?" You turned around fast and looked at the man standing behind you.

It was Tom.

"Oh is this all of yours?" You asked but you already knew the answer.

"Of course it is, and I don't really like people poking around through my stuff."

"Well hide you key better next time." You said with a bit of anger in the tone.

"Whatever just scram, before I do something you'll regret." He said with an angry look on his face.

"What are you going to do to possibly hurt me? Your nothing." You tried to catch yourself but you just let it slip.

"Oh you've done it now. But I'll give ya one more chance to scram before I hurt ya."

"Sure you will. How are you even going to hurt me?"

"With this." He lifts up part of his Jacket to reveal a tranquilizer and a knife.

"Is there a problem here?" A buff and semi scratchy voice came your left. It was Hearts Boxcar. Where did he even come from? You think for a moment and so does Tom.

"No there's not." Tom said stepping back. You nod in agreement.

"Alright then. Don't make me come back over here next time." He left and it was just you two again. Silence stood between you and him

"Just get out of here, and give me the goddamn key." He points to the end of the hall.

You decide it's best that you leave, giving him his key, you walk down the hall as you hear him close the door and lock it.

The rest of the day was uneventful. It consisted of you just sitting around on your bed while Karkat was off doing something.

'Why did Tom want me out of there?' You had pondered for quite sometime. The Midnight Crew all had one room full of weapons and ammo but Tom had his own separate room.

This question hung around the air like a small cloud in the sky. The only thing that broke your train of thought was a message from Pesterchum.

ObliviousWoofs [OW] started pestering TerminallyCapricious [TC]

OW: Hey. It's me Tom.

TC: Oh, Hey. Why are you messaging me? And how did you get my Username?

OW: Karkat gave it to me. Also I just wanted to say that I lost my cool earlier.

TC: oh its alright. I actually lost my cool too. I just thought that you were all up and motherfucking rude.

OW: naw, that's not me. I'm only rude when I need to be.

TC: ah, well that makes me see a whole new motherfucking new side of the spectrum.

OW: alright well, this was quick cause the Boss is calling me.

TC: well see ya.

OW: Bye.

ObliviousWoofs [OW] ceased pestering TerminallyCapricious [TC]

'Well that was nice for the apology, though it was just a short thirty second one. You quickly added Him as a friend and he added you back. He quickly went idle after that.

A beep came from your laptop once again and the username "GutsyGumshoe" came up.

GutsyGumshoe [GG] Started pestering TerminallyCapricious [TC]

GG: Hey Gamzee hope I didn't catch you at a bad time!

TC: oh no you didn't. I always have time to talk.

GG: Great! Listen I need help making a cake for somebody. So do you want to come over and help?

TC: I would love to. Be over in a couple minutes

GG: That's great! See you then. :B

GutsyGumshoe [GG] ceased pestering TerminallyCapricious [TC]

Well at least I have something to do. You thought as you looked at the emoticon she sent. It was cute.

You liked it.

You slipped on your new sweater you bought the week you came back, and you were off.

* * *

?'s POV

"Great work Tom. You covered up the tracks." He patted Tom on the shoulder.

"I don't know how long we are going to keep him in the shadows. If we are going to finish this, then we need to tell him." Tom said looking away from the computer screen.

"Yes, and he would have known if you hadn't kept the room secure hmm?" That seemed to shut him up. "I need to get back. Just remember, we need to nab him when the time is right." With that he grabbed the hat off of the hat-rack and left.

* * *

 ** _If you are reading this for the first time, I'll say, Welcome. But if your rereading this, then you'll probably notice some edits. I've edited out some bad, cringy parts, or just some parts that don't fit into the story. So yeah._**


	6. Valentine's day

Though in many times in your life. You've always wanted to become an artist.

Art always intrigued you. It was a passion you studied in high school and you even won awards for it. Now you are expressing it through a canvas and a pallet.

You were painting, her. The way she looked and how she loved to smile, especially when she laughed and smiled through the jokes you told.

It's been months since you first talked to her on the porch of your shared house. She's always been one to strike up a conversation and add some humor in there. For some reason you just want to feel her face by cupping her cheeks. You just want to feel how soft her face will be.

Is that too creepy?

Adding a different color to the pallet you put finishing touches on it. Some shading, some paint for contrast, and just a bit of blush for her cheeks.

This is the perfect gift.

* * *

You unload the supplies from your car leaving a gift in the trunk, and taking the rest onto a hill were all of your friends are. It's Valentine's day and everyone couldn't be merrier. Karkat is currently distracted by a quite romantically flirty Dave, and a quietly secluded Tom who leans on a tree at the edge of the hill.

Tavros is talking to Vriska and Terezi, while Vriska gazes at John and Roxy by the fruit and often scowls when their not looking, (Oh snap!).

Then everyone else is just viewing the scenery or just talking amongst themselves. Even some of the older siblings in some families came, like Mituna and Latula.

Then there's her. She's wearing a blue dress. Seeing her just makes you melt.

That's enough for now, you've got to work on setting up the fireworks with the Midnight Crew.

When you get to the clearing, Clubs is setting the motars. You help Droogs set up the bottle rockets, and Boxcar is helping Spades Nail down the Fireworks, to prevent any accidents.

* * *

Everyone is enjoying the outing. People are laughing, dancing, and talking. The couples are even exchanging gifts to each other. You look all around trying to find Jane, but you can't seem to-

"There you are!" You suddenly jump from the small scare. "Oh! Sorry Gamzee, didn't mean to scare you!" You regain normal heart rate and then talk.

"It's alright. I was actually looking for you." You say trying so hard not to embarrass yourself.

"Me too! I actually got something for you."

She pulls out a wrapped present from behind her back. It even has a neatly wrapped bow on it.

You then are beckoned to open it, and so you do. Inside is a leather bound book filled with lined and blank pages, for drawing and writing.

"Nice. Thanks Jane, I'll use it to write about some of the places I've been." You briefly hug her and he obliges.

"Hey I got something for you two, follow me." You lead her down the hill back to your car and you pull out your keys, opening the trunk. "Now close your eyes..." She agrees and puts her hands over her eyes. You silently take the canvas out and place it in front of her. "Now open them!"

She does as she was told, and gasps as she opens her eyes. Gazing at the painting, she was left speechless, and astonished.

She responded by hugging you and by keeping it like that for a solid couple minutes.

"Thank you Gamzee! It's wonderful!" She hugs you again and you two stay like that for some time.

* * *

It was time for the Fireworks and you two walked back up the hill to get a nice spot behind everyone else who was either hugging their loved one, or just not paying attention to all the couples reminding them of how lonely they were.

You secured a blanket to put on the ground, and You and Jane sat together watching the sky come to life.

In that moment, you forgot all the problems that plagued your life.

You forgot about the troubles, insecurities, conflict, everything.

It was just about you and Jane.

Then you Kissed her.

* * *

Alright, so this was a short and sweet update for Valentines day even though I'm posting it a bit after midnight, (Fuck you time), anyways I'll probably haul ass and get to writing the next chapter.

Hope you kids are not like me eating ice cream and playing Fallout 4 by myself.

Take care.


	7. Late Night

A gentle hand rocks your shoulder, awakening you. You look around to see your brother sign some words to you

"Let's go, we're here." He gestures to look out into the snowy mountain. You get up and grabbed your bag. You have no problem maneuvering since the bus is mostly abandoned because barely anyone drives on a narrow road on the French Alps.

You both get off and see the temple before you. The temples name is Beforus, and it's used for monks to teach meditation methods to the public.

Just what you need. Peace and quiet. As you enter, monks are all humming in circles among themselves. One of he Monks greets you and allows you to enter a room their head Monk.

"Ahh yes the Makaras. How delightful to have you both here. How goes your vow of silence dear brother?" He gestures to Kurloz and he signs some words.

Kurloz had come here when he had broken up with Meulin for what he had done. Even though she lost most of her hearing, she told him it wasn't his fault.

He still blamed himself for it. The scars are on his arms to prove it.

* * *

When Kurloz first came here, he learned sign language and he took the vow of silence. But two years later, he met Meulin in France. With two barely noticeable hearing aids. He told you that he cried after seeing her with them. This happened about half a year before you came.

Ever since then he pulled it together and got back with Meulin. So your happy for him.

"And I trust that this is the young Makara you've told me about?" Kurloz nodded and you looked at the monk.

"Come with me, and tell me what you need to forget." The Monk beckoned you to follow him and lead you through a corridor.

So you told him. All of it. The drugs, the alcohol, the Murderous tendency and lust for blood. Even about your father.

He listened and led you to a apartment sized room. You would live here for weeks, and you would forget everything.

For days the monks had welcomed you and thought you to find inner balance between you. You couldn't though.

All you could imagine was your friends and everything you left behind without saying good bye.

During most nights, you woke up in a cold sweat with visions of your Murderous side covered with blood and splattering it on the wall. Nothing could wipe away those visions.

You put yourself through rigorous training and spiritual development. Meditating outside with only shorts on trying to find peace without feeling pain or the cold. You started standing only one leg for most days that you would get blood blisters and sores.

Often times you would forget to eat dinner. Just so you could get your mind off the disappointment and horrors that you made.

But after weeks and months of meditation and training, you didn't remember all of your bad memories.

You found inner peace and the Murderous tendency was only accuring rarely.

But through out all of this, your brother stayed by your side and took care of you. He was always perched outside meditating on a bolder with a blanket just in case he saw you couldn't take the cold anymore.

Often times he would nurse you back to health when you got a fever from the cold.

Both of you sacrificed a lot, but both prevailed and triumphed against the demons cursing your mind.

So after a year or so of meditation, you decide you are ready to leave. Not home, but just away from Sanctuary.

You say goodbye to all the Monks and they bid farewell.

You'll stay with Kurloz just for a bit more. But you'll actually stay with him for longer.

* * *

 ** _Back to present day._**

You jerk awake at the faint memories of being at Beforus and decide to go online. You see that Jane is awake and on pesterchum, but you two really haven't spoken since Valentine's day.

Oh if only that kiss was real. (You guys hate me don't you) You only had imagined it in your mind when you both sat down to see the fireworks. Nothing else had happened. Maybe you'll ask her out tomorrow.

As you think you hear rocks hitting your window.

 _"Now who the fuck is that at this hour?"_ You immediately think. You quietly sneak over to the window and peer down it.

Dave is down below with his usual attire and an untied shoe. He beckons you to open the window.

"Hey Gamzee! Is Karkat home? We were talking and he just stopped messaging me." He said in a loud whisper.

"Wait let me check!" You reply and you leave to go check on him. His door was open and he was inside and sound asleep next to his laptop. You run walk to the window and say.

"He's asleep!" You tell Dave.

"Well get his ass out here!" Dave walks around to the entrance of the house and you walk back to Karkat's room. The young man is obviously shorter than you so you pick him up and a blanket. You carefully carry him downstairs and open the door. You hand him off to Dave and then shut the door.

You head back up and close your room door. Maybe it's time for you to sleep.

* * *

 _Alright so I know that this is a short update but I guess it's OK? I mean I haven't really gotten feedback so I don't know if I'm doing good things or not. I guess my writing skills arent that bad. Oh by the way I might make a pilot for a new story soon and work on that story when I'm almost finished with this one._

 _OK so as usual don't do stupid stuff or anything and stay safe. Good bye._


	8. Memories and an old friend

You look liked you've seen a ghost. A pale woman stood, watching the house in the rain. She seems familiar but when a flash of lightning lights up the area, she's gone in an instant.

No more sleeping late at night you decide as you take your car keys and leave.

Karkat's left for work and he seemed pretty calm after he talked to Dave. You wonder what they talked about but enough of that right now. You are currently driving to get breakfast considering you only know how to make baked treats.

Driving to the nearest IHOP available, you keep thinking about the figure that appeared outside your house. She seemed very edgy and eerie.

Your one of the only patrons parked in the parking lot when you arrive. There seem to be a minimum of at least six other people eating their morning meal when you sit down.

You order a nice simple stack of blueberry pancakes and a coffee, then simply wait as the pouring rain hits the window quietly tapping away.

It's days like this that remind you of the bad stuff.

* * *

Pain rang through your body as you received blows to your sides. Laying on the ground helpless as a drug dealer beats the shit out of you with his signature crowbar.

You could easily kill him if you wanted, but his bodyguards might not like that.

"YOU FUCKING THINK YOU CAN STEAL FROM ME? YOU PIECE OF SHIT JUNKIE!" He continued hitting you until the crowbar was stained red.

"NO WONDER YOUR FATHER WAS PUT IN JAIL. YOU MAKARAS DONT KNOW HOW TO PLAY IT SAFE. YOUR LUCKY I DONT KILL YOU OR ELSE I'D BE INVOLVED IN A FUCKING GANG WAR." You start groaning as he picks you back up and holds you as he whispers _'dont ever fucking cross **ME** again or I will put you six feet in **THE FUCKING GROUND**!_ ' he finally threw you back down and ordered his men to escort him to his limo.

As the sound of the limo sped away the cool drops of rain washed away the blood into the nearest storm drain. Normally you would love to be caught in the rain, but not like this.

Your body was covered in blood and bruises, and it ached. Until a figure appeared in the alley.

It was a girl looking much like your drug dealer/boss.

"Are you alright sir? Here let me help you up." She looked to be about your age and she was skinny like he hadn't eaten in a day or two.

"My brother doesn't know when to quit, he could have killed you and started something he can not finish. Let me get you cleaned up." She slowly walked you down to an abandoned house that was slowly being reclaimed by nature. She lay you down on dusty furniture and took out a first aid kit.

During the time she was cleaning your wounds and disinfecting them she talked.

"This is my little hideout for when my brother becomes unbearable. You can stay here for a while until you feel better. This is a safe place and he doesn't know about it. So you can heal here without being watched." She finally wrapped the gauze around your gash on your arm.

"I'll be back I just have to calm him down. So just stay here." She kissed your check and left.

She would return that night with a cut on her cheek and bruises on her arms. And of course you stayed with her for two days. She bid you farewell as you left and returned back to an angry and worried Karkat.

* * *

"Here you are sir and someone told me to give you this note." The waitress gave you your food and a small note written in green ink, then left.

You pick up the note and read it.

"Meet me in the alley way of St. PaUl's pUb. 9:00 Sharp don't be late." You read the note and put it in your pocket knowing immediately who it was. You'll meet up with them but for now you are starving.

The rest of the day went by pretty fast you visited Jane and hung out for a while and then grocery shopped with Karkat for some time before it was seven.

The faint sound of laughing and chatter came from the window of the pub as you waited in the alley way. The back light of the pub flickered then faded away leaving the alley dark.

You felt the cool rain on your neck as you waited. Then a noise came from behind you. Turning around you saw a female dressed in a green cloak with a hood and army boots. With the darkness her face was hidden but her voice familiar.

"It's been a while huh Gamzee?" Tilting her head up, you could see her clearly now. She had the scar still.

"It has Calliope." You said. Both of you became close friends after the time Caliborn beat you up. You both made sure he didn't kill either of you, and you both had each other's backs.

Closing the gap you both embraced in a hug.

"How are you doing, Gam?" She asked after the hug.

"Real good, everything has been better. I assume you know what happened to me."

"Yes I do know, Caliborn was real mad when you stole from him again. But after you hurt that one guy, he's been looking for you. I'm afraid he'll try to kill you." You froze and remembered all the horrible memories.

"But don't worry I snuck some things from him that can help you defend yourself" She gave you a box that weighed a ton.

"What is this?" You asked.

"A gun, ammunition, tear gas grenades and a bullet proof vest."

"Cal don't you think this is too much?" You asked kind of shocked.

"In general yes, against Caliborn? No. I have to go now actually I have to report back to him soon or he'll hurt me. So bye Gamzee just call me with the number I provided in there if you need information!" She quickly ran out of the alley as you stood there and just whispered good bye.

You have a bad feeling.

* * *

 ** _Im such a lazy shit bag. I'm sorry that this is super short I'll try to write a lengthy chapter next time but for now I'm tired of._**


End file.
